parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Disney: Friendship is Magic (Disneystyle8 Style)
Disneystyle8's TV spoof of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Cast *Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) as Twilight Sparkle *Dumbo (Dumbo (1941)) as Spike *Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) as Rainbow Dash *Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty) as Applejack *Elsa (Frozen) as Rarity *Belldandy (Ah, My Goddess) as Fluttershy *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Pinkie Pie *Rapunzel (Tangled) as Princess Celestia *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) as Nightmare Moon *Belle (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) as Princess Luna *Sonic the Hedgehog as Shining Armor *Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) as Princess Cadence *Clayton (Tarzan) as Discord (Bad) *Tarzan (Tarzan) as Discord (Good) *Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon) as Queen Chrysalis *Shan-Yu (Mulan) as King Sombra *??? as Changelings *Robyn Starling (Tom & Jerry: The Movie) as Apple Bloom *Cecilia (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) as Sweetie Belle *Anne-Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Scootaloo *Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Daring Do *??? as Pinkie Pie's Parents *??? as Rainbow Dash's Parents *??? as Fluttershy's Parents *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) as Lord Tirek *Aladdin and Jasmine (Aladdin (1992)) as Twilight Sparkle's Parents *??? as Princess Ember *Adult Simba (The Lion King (1994)) as Thorax *??? as Babs Seed *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Big Macintosh *Peter Pan (Peter Pan) as Soarin *Rouge the Bat (Sonic X) as Cheerilee *Minako Aino/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) as Spitfire *Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) as Derpy Hooves *Eric (The Little Mermaid) as Cheese Sandwich *??? as Sunset Shimmer (Bad) *Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) as Sunset Shimmer (Good) *Prince (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) as Flash Sentry *??? as Starlight Glimmer (Bad) *??? as Starlight Glimmer (Good) *Joy (Inside Out) as Moondancer *??? as Diamond Tiara *??? as Silver Spoon *Flounder (The Little Mermaid) as Gummy *??? as Tank *??? as Owlowiscious *Cinderella (Cinderella (1950)) as Trixie *Gus and Jaq (Cinderella (1950)) as Snips and Snails *??? as Flim Flam Brothers *??? as Fleur Dis Lee *??? as Lightning Dust *??? as Blossomforth *??? as Zecora *??? as Sunburst *Rei Hino/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) as Gilda the Griffin *??? as Crankey Doodle Donkey *??? as Garble *??? as Eagle *??? as Falcon *??? as Flamingo *Crows (Dumbo (1941)) as Crows *??? as Hummingway *??? as Ducks *??? as Meadowlark *??? as Toucan *??? as Turkey *??? as Chimera *??? as Cockatrice *??? as Manticore *??? as Cragadile *??? as Tatzulwurm *??? as Iron Will *??? as Orthros *??? as Bugbear *Wolves (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) as Timberwolves *??? as Maulwurf *??? as Roc *??? as Tri-Horned Bunyip *??? as Bite-Acuda *??? as Chief Thunderhooves *??? as Philomena *??? as Diamond Dogs *??? as Cerberus *??? as Steven Magnet *??? as Ahuizotl *??? as Cipactli *??? as Quarray Eels *??? as Windigos *??? as The Hydra Cast Gallery Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White as Twilight Sparkle Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Spike Wendy 96.jpg|Wendy as Rainbow Dash Aurora 360.jpg|Princess Aurora/Briar Rose as Applejack Elsa the Snow Queen.jpg|Elsa as Rarity Belldandy.jpg|Belldandy as Fluttershy Ariel (The Little Mermaid).jpg|Ariel as Pinkie Pie Rapunzel hair.jpg|Rapunzel as Princess Celestia Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-18557760-941-515.jpg|Belle as Princess Luna Walt-disney-screencaps-tarzan-walt-disney-characters-376327072.jpg|Tarzan as Discord (Good) Category:Disneystyle8 Category:Disneystyle172 Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:My Little Pony Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs